


cotton candy majin buu

by sternenrotz



Series: queer horror verse side stories [2]
Category: The Horrors (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Talk, Trans Male Character, emphasis on the lack of plot, mentions of loss of virginity, nothing really happens but they're naked and there's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenrotz/pseuds/sternenrotz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Joe almost have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cotton candy majin buu

**Author's Note:**

> titled after "Pink Matter" by Frank Ocean.
> 
> set in early 2006. Joe is a trans guy and Josh currently identifies as such, too.

“You should tell me about your night with Tom.”

They’re lying cramped together in Josh’s shitty student hall bed, and Josh’s about to get up-close-and-personal with Joe’s pussy.

“Wanna hear you talk about getting fucked really good. So I can do even better later on.”

He strokes up Joe’s skinny thighs as he speaks, up towards where his slit’s soft and pink with anticipation, makes him giggle all gentle and soft, too.

“You know.” Joe’s a bit squirmy before Josh even actually touches his cunt. He finally settles down into the stiff sheets before he keeps talking. “He made me food and gave me his weed and then he shagged me for two hours in one go.”

Josh makes a sound that’s one bit amused and one bit approval, much like the cocky little giggle Joe lets out when he’s done talking. He circles his thumb over Joe’s slit, the outer lips and the bottom where it dips in toward his front hole.

“So a normal night with Tom,” Josh remarks, but he can’t help but let the slightest bit of his own giggle into it, too.

He remembers when Tom invited _him_ round for birthday dinner late last year very well. Tom made grilled salmon and some salad, together with cheap white wine and a couple of really good spliffs, before he took Josh back into the bedroom to fuck him for most of the evening… Actually, Josh mostly remembers riding the night bus back home with his cunt still swampy and open and his arse stinging, but also with the feeling that it was entirely worth it.

Josh licks his lips, too, not because he wants to go in for it just yet, but so Joe can _see_ him do it, to get him all the more excited for Josh’s tongue on his pussy. It works, or at least Joe squirms just a tiny bit more.

“How’d you do it, Kitten?”

Probably Josh’s favourite thing about shagging Joe is how a little teasing and that particular nickname is enough to make him grind his arse down into the mattress. He wiggles his junk in Josh’s face, like that’s going to convince Josh to give it to him any sooner. To be fair, it’s sort of working, and besides, it’s not like Josh acts any differently when he’s got a fit bloke breathing down on his cunt.

“Won’t touch your pussy unless you talk to me about it.” He laughs under his words again, and he hopes it at least comes out sounding _somewhat_ smug.

Actually, he’s not in the best position to touch pussy at all, feet crowded against the bottom of the bed and knees crowded up into his tits, so Josh kneels down onto the scratchy carpet instead.

He manhandles Joe after him with strong hands on his sharp hips and makes him giggle right when he goes to say, “Mean.”

“You only like me _because_ I’m mean,” Josh points out. Well, he’s not wrong.

Joe laughs, but it gets stuck in his throat when Josh rubs this close to his slit again.

“Tell me what Tom did to your pussy, come on,” Josh says, and it comes out weird with one side of his face pressed into Joe’s thigh. He thumbs the length from the very bottom to his clit just once to edge Joe on a little bit further. “Bet he licked you out really good.”

“He did.”

Tom likes to give head. He doesn’t get into it as deeply as Faris does, clearly only does it as a lead-up to tenderise before the actual fucking, but he’s still pretty good at it. Especially when he’s smoked up and really wants to take his time. That particular night of Josh’s birthday Tom spent at least twenty minutes sucking his cunt, snogging more than eating.

Joe giggles some more, because that’s what he does. He’s very good at being giggly and slaggy, and at spreading his legs so widely Josh can see _everything_.

“Licked my pussy for half an hour after I sucked him, and then for another twenty minutes when we did sixty-nine. He fucked me really good for almost a whole hour."

“Mm.” Josh hums into the dip where Joe’s sensitive thigh melds into his more sensitive groin and rubs lazy circles over his slit. “Did he fuck your pussy or your arse?”

“My pussy,” Joe says. This time when he giggles, he at least makes a poor attempt at hiding it in the crook of his arm. “My first time, too. First time getting my pussy fucked.”

He’s squirmy again when he keeps talking, squirmy with Josh’s thumb pressing ever-so-gently against the give of his front hole or maybe with how close-but-still-far Josh’s face is to him. Josh really wants to stay like this to see how much more he can get Joe to squirm.

“That’s too bad,” he muffles out, and he flicks his thumb up to Joe’s clit for a change. “Your first time should be with someone special.”

When Joe laughs this time, it’s a genuine laugh and not the nervous little riled-up giggle he’s usually got.

“You never had your pussy fucked before,” Josh repeats, mostly to himself. He genuinely had no idea. His thumb strokes back down to Joe’s opening, and the tip slips into the give ever so slightly. "Feels like it."

Like it, that's tight and slick, so slick that some of the clear fluid ran down to the furl of Joe's arsehole with how much he's already gushing. Hot, too, his pussy's scorchingly warm around Josh's thumb in a way his own cunt has never felt on his fingers.

“Yeah,” Joe says back. “That's what Tom said, too.”

He wiggles a little more on the sheets when Josh pushes in a little ways and tests how tight he _really_ is, and a squeaky noise slips out. Judged from how much more drippy it gets him, Joe enjoys it, though. Josh laughs at him.

“Squeamish,” he says, and he knows for _fact_ that's not the right word to refer to what Joe is, but in his brain it sounds like the right thing. “Squirmy little virgin Spurgeon,” he sing-songs, and he snort-laughs into the crease of Joe's thigh some more. “Not much of a virgin now, though, are you?”

“Pretty sure I technically haven't been a virgin for some time, now,” Joe says back, and there's that stupid giggle again.

“You know what I mean, come on.”

Josh slips his thumb back out from Joe's pussy to rub it slickly up the length of his slit instead and to pull him open a tiny bit to admire just _how_ pretty he is.

“How'd Tom do it? Get you to let him put it in?”

All of Joe's pretty like this, laid out with his eyes blown dark so the blue is almost gone from them and the gentlest baby-pink flush running down from his face over his soft chest. He reminds Josh of a china doll, dyed-dark hair contrasted against his pale-skin-and-pink-lips English rose complexion, but he’s also spread desperate for attention and the farthest thing from fragile or delicate.

“Pretty much like what you're doing right now. He was playing with my pussy after I sucked him off, and he asked me if anyone's ever fucked it before.”

Even then, Josh still feels that his pussy’s the prettiest part of Joe. He's meticulously shaved and deep pink, a shade that matches his lips and his pebbled-up little nipples, one of those tiny pink pussies with small inner lips that only exist on porn stars. Josh can’t even fathom the amount of time Joe spends contorted into awkward angles to make sure he’s smooth down there. Joe's got a nice cock, too, the fat nub of it maybe as big as the tip of a finger, and that's more than enough to make Josh envious while also getting his mouth watering.

Joe giggles and thumbs over one nipple, like he just remembered his hands are actually good for something, and he continues, “So I said _no_. It’s not 'cause I think it's gross or anything, but I'm just so tight it takes me ages to get in more than one finger. So I told him the weed's probably helping me with loosening up.”

Josh has to repress yet another snort when he asks, “And? Did you like it?”

“Yeah, I did.”

Joe sucks on his own bottom lip when Josh thumbs against his cock, large enough circles to rub against the sensitive inner parts of his slit, too.

“I really liked it. When we switched to from behind he was asking me if I want it in my arse next, and I just kept telling him _no_ , ‘cause I liked it that much.”

Joe breaks off into a nervous giggle again, or maybe that’s from the trail of tiny kisses Josh layers where his thigh meets his groin, the smooth skin right by his slit. He’s really being quite good now, actually spilling the details so Josh figures he’ll get his reward soon.

“So he just fucked my pussy ‘til he had to pull out to nut anyway.”

Josh hums his approval into Joe’s skin once again. “You really, really liked it, then. Did he make you squirt?”

“Maybe a little. Can’t remember with how much I came.”

Not surprising, considering Joe is easy and sensitive at normal times, so a ridiculous stoned sex session with Tom is likely to literally fuck his brains out. Josh tries to not laugh at the mental image, even if it does turn him on.

Joe squeaks when Josh’s fringe tickles his most sensitive skin, when he kisses right next to Joe’s cock instead.

“Doesn’t mean I’m gonna give it to you, too, now,” Joe adds. “Especially since you didn’t even smoke me up.”

“Bloody shame, though.”

Josh drags his thumb up the length of Joe’s slit again and licks the sweetness of his slick right off, and again, he makes sure Joe sees it.

“Thought you were giving me something to look forward to. Like fucking you up your pussy for hours, ‘cause you like it too much to let me switch holes.”

“Like you can even feel the difference.”

This time around, Josh has to seriously bite back the snort. Not like it isn’t true, but Josh likes the resistance that comes with anal a little more when he ruts his hips down. He craves that burn from his cock’s blunt end, a phantom version of it in his belly and his cunt where it’s exposed to the cool air and just starving to be filled up. Honestly, he pushes it out a little in anticipation.

“But still.”

That’s for later, though. For now, Josh’s going to tease Joe some more and then make him come on his tongue, so he keeps drawing circles over Joe’s pussy.

“You’ve such a pretty pussy.”

Well, he does, even if Josh telling him just makes Joe nervously cackle into his own mouth.

“You’ve got a really nice cock, too,” Josh adds and flicks his thumb across the nub. “You’re making me jealous.”

Joe giggles and plays with his own nipple some more. “Thanks?”

“Thanks?” Josh says back.

“What _am_ I supposed to say when I get complimented on my junk?” Joe asks and fidgets yet again, but he just spreads his legs wider to present himself to Josh rather than anything else. “I don't usually get told that my pussy's pretty.”

Josh can't help but join in with his giggling, and he says, “Still a bloody shame, you know.”

To make his point, he traces the edges of Joe's slit once again and pulls to expose the slick pink bits. Maybe he also squeezes his own tit with his free hand, and then the other one, because Josh preoccupied himself with Joe’s pussy alone for long enough now. Also, because they’re starting to hurt with how they’re pressed into the mattress.

“You should get something pierced, you know.” He flicks his thumb up to Joe’s cock again and says, “maybe get your clit pierced.”

“Maybe.”

“I mean, it _would_ go great with that gooch piercing of yours,” Josh says. This time, he doesn’t flick his thumb down to nudge the barbell because he knows that’s just going to make Joe complain about it.

“If you get yours done too, I will.”

“Not like I’ve never considered it.”

Josh puts on his best stupid vaguely-seductive smirk and circles Joe’s clit with his thumb. He heard stories about how just riding the bus down a bumpy road with one of those in can give you orgasms, and that’s precisely the type of sexually adventurous missing from his life.

“We could get, like, matching ones,” Joe says and makes a vaguely amused noise through his closed mouth. “One saying _best_ and one saying _friends_.”

Actually, _what_?

Josh’s kind of glad that he’s not the only one who bursts out into an ugly snort-giggle at that.

“What?” he repeats out loud.

Joe just keeps giggling back at him.

It’s the full on voice-cracking red-faced eyes-watering giggle this time, the one Joe only gets when he’s sloshed or when something is _really_ funny. Unfortunately, it’s contagious, too, and Josh hates himself for how hard he has to try to not go along with it.

“Why do you say these things when I'm trying to have sex with you?” Josh asks.

Just to show Joe how serious he is about that, he pinches the fleshiest bit of his outer lips between his fingernails.

Joe squeaks. “I'm sorry,” he says, vowels drawn out in that weird high-pitched voice he puts on when he's trying to get people to do his bidding. “Maybe if you actually got around to licking me out, I wouldn't be so tempted to say stupid shit like that.”

Josh wiggles his tongue, both to mock Joe and to get him that little bit more worked up.

“Maybe you should just tell me all the dirty details about how Tom took your virginity, and I'll actually do it.”

So… that's pretty much what they do.

**Author's Note:**

> I entirely blame this text post ([x](http://i.imgur.com/3nDgQUa.png))


End file.
